Fanfiction - TIME
by choihans
Summary: Cerita ini hanyalah bagian dari imajinasi saya. Cast belongs to God. Jika cerita ini memiliki kesamaan pada beberapa cerita lainnya, saya minta maaf. Silahkan menikmati fanfiction ini dan jangan lupa untuk memberi komentar setelah membacanya. Terima kasih 3


p style="border: 0px; font-family: 'Open Sans', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; margin: 0px 0px 1.5em; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; transition: opacity 0.3s linear; -webkit-transition: opacity 0.3s linear; color: #444444; line-height: 23.99599838256836px;"Tittle : Time/p  
p style="border: 0px; font-family: 'Open Sans', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; margin: 0px 0px 1.5em; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; transition: opacity 0.3s linear; -webkit-transition: opacity 0.3s linear; color: #444444; line-height: 23.99599838256836px;"Author : choihans/p  
p style="border: 0px; font-family: 'Open Sans', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; margin: 0px 0px 1.5em; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; transition: opacity 0.3s linear; -webkit-transition: opacity 0.3s linear; color: #444444; line-height: 23.99599838256836px;"Genre : Romance , Angst, Friendship, Etc./p  
p style="border: 0px; font-family: 'Open Sans', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; margin: 0px 0px 1.5em; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; transition: opacity 0.3s linear; -webkit-transition: opacity 0.3s linear; color: #444444; line-height: 23.99599838256836px;"Length : Chaptered/p  
p style="border: 0px; font-family: 'Open Sans', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; margin: 0px 0px 1.5em; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; transition: opacity 0.3s linear; -webkit-transition: opacity 0.3s linear; color: #444444; line-height: 23.99599838256836px;"Rate : Teenager / PG-13/p  
p style="border: 0px; font-family: 'Open Sans', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; margin: 0px 0px 1.5em; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; transition: opacity 0.3s linear; -webkit-transition: opacity 0.3s linear; color: #444444; line-height: 23.99599838256836px;"Cast :/p  
p style="border: 0px; font-family: 'Open Sans', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; margin: 0px 0px 1.5em; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; transition: opacity 0.3s linear; -webkit-transition: opacity 0.3s linear; color: #444444; line-height: 23.99599838256836px;"- Park Chanyeol EXO/p  
p style="border: 0px; font-family: 'Open Sans', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; margin: 0px 0px 1.5em; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; transition: opacity 0.3s linear; -webkit-transition: opacity 0.3s linear; color: #444444; line-height: 23.99599838256836px;"- Kim Shinyeong (OC)/p  
p style="border: 0px; font-family: 'Open Sans', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; margin: 0px 0px 1.5em; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; transition: opacity 0.3s linear; -webkit-transition: opacity 0.3s linear; color: #444444; line-height: 23.99599838256836px;"- Byun Baekhyun EXO/p  
p style="border: 0px; font-family: 'Open Sans', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; margin: 0px 0px 1.5em; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; transition: opacity 0.3s linear; -webkit-transition: opacity 0.3s linear; color: #444444; line-height: 23.99599838256836px;"Other Cast:/p  
p style="border: 0px; font-family: 'Open Sans', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; margin: 0px 0px 1.5em; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; transition: opacity 0.3s linear; -webkit-transition: opacity 0.3s linear; color: #444444; line-height: 23.99599838256836px;"- Members EXO/p  
p style="border: 0px; font-family: 'Open Sans', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; margin: 0px 0px 1.5em; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; transition: opacity 0.3s linear; -webkit-transition: opacity 0.3s linear; color: #444444; line-height: 23.99599838256836px;"- Dan temukan sendiri._./p  
p style="border: 0px; font-family: 'Open Sans', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; margin: 0px 0px 1.5em; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; transition: opacity 0.3s linear; -webkit-transition: opacity 0.3s linear; color: #444444; line-height: 23.99599838256836px;"Desclaimer : Cerita ini hanyalah bagian dari imajinasi saya. Cast belongs to God. Jika cerita ini memiliki kesamaan pada beberapa cerita lainnya, saya minta maaf. Silahkan menikmati fanfiction ini dan jangan lupa untuk memberi komentar setelah membacanya. Terima kasih span class="wp-smiley emoji emoji-heart" style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: bottom; width: 1.35em; overflow: hidden; white-space: nowrap; text-indent: 9999px; min-height: 1.2em; transition: opacity 0.3s linear; -webkit-transition: opacity 0.3s linear; display: inline-block !important; position: relative !important;" title="3/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; font-family: 'Open Sans', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; margin: 0px 0px 1.5em; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; transition: opacity 0.3s linear; -webkit-transition: opacity 0.3s linear; color: #444444; line-height: 23.99599838256836px; text-align: center;"strong style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; transition: opacity 0.3s linear; -webkit-transition: opacity 0.3s linear;"Chapter One/strong/p  
p style="border: 0px; font-family: 'Open Sans', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; margin: 0px 0px 1.5em; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; transition: opacity 0.3s linear; -webkit-transition: opacity 0.3s linear; color: #444444; line-height: 23.99599838256836px; text-align: center;"em style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; transition: opacity 0.3s linear; -webkit-transition: opacity 0.3s linear;""Even if you are not by my side,"/em/p  
p style="border: 0px; font-family: 'Open Sans', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; margin: 0px 0px 1.5em; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; transition: opacity 0.3s linear; -webkit-transition: opacity 0.3s linear; color: #444444; line-height: 23.99599838256836px; text-align: center;"em style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; transition: opacity 0.3s linear; -webkit-transition: opacity 0.3s linear;""Even if i can't see you now,"/em/p  
p style="border: 0px; font-family: 'Open Sans', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; margin: 0px 0px 1.5em; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; transition: opacity 0.3s linear; -webkit-transition: opacity 0.3s linear; color: #444444; line-height: 23.99599838256836px; text-align: center;"em style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; transition: opacity 0.3s linear; -webkit-transition: opacity 0.3s linear;""In my heart, you are always the same."/em/p  
p style="border: 0px; font-family: 'Open Sans', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; margin: 0px 0px 1.5em; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; transition: opacity 0.3s linear; -webkit-transition: opacity 0.3s linear; color: #444444; line-height: 23.99599838256836px;"em style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; transition: opacity 0.3s linear; -webkit-transition: opacity 0.3s linear;" /embr style="-webkit-transition: opacity 0.3s linear; transition: opacity 0.3s linear;" /span id="more-35" style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; transition: opacity 0.3s linear; -webkit-transition: opacity 0.3s linear;"/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; font-family: 'Open Sans', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; margin: 0px 0px 1.5em; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; transition: opacity 0.3s linear; -webkit-transition: opacity 0.3s linear; color: #444444; line-height: 23.99599838256836px;"Kim Shinyeong POV/p  
p style="border: 0px; font-family: 'Open Sans', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; margin: 0px 0px 1.5em; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; transition: opacity 0.3s linear; -webkit-transition: opacity 0.3s linear; color: #444444; line-height: 23.99599838256836px;"Malam ini benar-benar malam yang cukup melelahkan bagiku karena sepulang sekolah, aku harus pergi ke tempat les musikku dan setelah itu aku menyempatkan diri untuk pergi ke toko roti bibi yang tak jauh dari tempat les musikku. Awalnya aku hanya berniat untuk membeli beberapa roti untuk mengisi perutku yang tadinya berbunyi sangat keras di tempat les, tapi setelah melihat kondisi toko roti bibi yang sedang sangat ramai dan pegawai tidak masuk satu aku berpikiran untuk membantunya dan akhirnya, aku membantunya sampai sepi. Toko itupun baru terlihat sepi sekitar jam 7 malam./p  
p style="border: 0px; font-family: 'Open Sans', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; margin: 0px 0px 1.5em; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; transition: opacity 0.3s linear; -webkit-transition: opacity 0.3s linear; color: #444444; line-height: 23.99599838256836px;"Apakah aku ini terlalu baik menjadi orang?/p  
p style="border: 0px; font-family: 'Open Sans', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; margin: 0px 0px 1.5em; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; transition: opacity 0.3s linear; -webkit-transition: opacity 0.3s linear; color: #444444; line-height: 23.99599838256836px;"em style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; transition: opacity 0.3s linear; -webkit-transition: opacity 0.3s linear;"Neo eobneun haru reul tto bonae bwatjiiman—/emtiba-tiba saja lagu FT Island – Madly—judul lagu nada deringku—terdengar dari ponselku. Dengan cepat aku menjawab telefon internasional yang masuk./p  
p style="border: 0px; font-family: 'Open Sans', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; margin: 0px 0px 1.5em; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; transition: opacity 0.3s linear; -webkit-transition: opacity 0.3s linear; color: #444444; line-height: 23.99599838256836px;""em style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; transition: opacity 0.3s linear; -webkit-transition: opacity 0.3s linear;"Yeoboseyo unni/em,"/p  
p style="border: 0px; font-family: 'Open Sans', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; margin: 0px 0px 1.5em; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; transition: opacity 0.3s linear; -webkit-transition: opacity 0.3s linear; color: #444444; line-height: 23.99599838256836px;""Ah, em style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; transition: opacity 0.3s linear; -webkit-transition: opacity 0.3s linear;"yeoboseyo, /emShinyeong!" seruan seorang em style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; transition: opacity 0.3s linear; -webkit-transition: opacity 0.3s linear;"yeoja/em yang sangat kukenal terdengar sangat melengking. "Shinyeong, besok aku belum bisa pulang ke Korea,"/p  
p style="border: 0px; font-family: 'Open Sans', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; margin: 0px 0px 1.5em; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; transition: opacity 0.3s linear; -webkit-transition: opacity 0.3s linear; color: #444444; line-height: 23.99599838256836px;" "em style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; transition: opacity 0.3s linear; -webkit-transition: opacity 0.3s linear;"Waeyo?/em"/p  
p style="border: 0px; font-family: 'Open Sans', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; margin: 0px 0px 1.5em; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; transition: opacity 0.3s linear; -webkit-transition: opacity 0.3s linear; color: #444444; line-height: 23.99599838256836px;""Aku masih ada kerjaan disini, tiba-tiba saja beberapa pakaian di butikku em style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; transition: opacity 0.3s linear; -webkit-transition: opacity 0.3s linear;"out of stock /emdan pabrik masih belum memproduksi yang baru padahal aku sudah memasan pada mereka sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu, begitulah, susah di jelaskan."/p  
p style="border: 0px; font-family: 'Open Sans', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; margin: 0px 0px 1.5em; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; transition: opacity 0.3s linear; -webkit-transition: opacity 0.3s linear; color: #444444; line-height: 23.99599838256836px;""Selesaikan saja dulu urusan em style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; transition: opacity 0.3s linear; -webkit-transition: opacity 0.3s linear;"Unni,/em kalau sudah benar-benar em style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; transition: opacity 0.3s linear; -webkit-transition: opacity 0.3s linear;"clear/em baru kembali ke Korea."/p  
p style="border: 0px; font-family: 'Open Sans', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; margin: 0px 0px 1.5em; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; transition: opacity 0.3s linear; -webkit-transition: opacity 0.3s linear; color: #444444; line-height: 23.99599838256836px;""Hm, baiklah. em style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; transition: opacity 0.3s linear; -webkit-transition: opacity 0.3s linear;"By the way/em, bagaimana kabarmu? Bagaimana perasaanmu yang akhirnya kembali bersekolah di Korea?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; font-family: 'Open Sans', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; margin: 0px 0px 1.5em; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; transition: opacity 0.3s linear; -webkit-transition: opacity 0.3s linear; color: #444444; line-height: 23.99599838256836px;" Aku berpikir sejenak, sebenarnya perasaanku masih bercampur aduk dan belum ada yang pasti. Menyenangkan, seru, susah, dan lain-lain. "Begitulah, tapi aku tak perlu waktu lama untuk mendapatkan teman,"/p  
p style="border: 0px; font-family: 'Open Sans', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; margin: 0px 0px 1.5em; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; transition: opacity 0.3s linear; -webkit-transition: opacity 0.3s linear; color: #444444; line-height: 23.99599838256836px;" "Itu bagus! Dan bagaimana kabar ayah dan ibu?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; font-family: 'Open Sans', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; margin: 0px 0px 1.5em; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; transition: opacity 0.3s linear; -webkit-transition: opacity 0.3s linear; color: #444444; line-height: 23.99599838256836px;" "Mereka sehat, em style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; transition: opacity 0.3s linear; -webkit-transition: opacity 0.3s linear;"appa/em masih sibuk bekerja di perusahaan cabangnya dan ibu masih sibuk dengan pekerjaan rumah, dan tentu saja ia tetap selalu menyempatkan diri untukem style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; transition: opacity 0.3s linear; -webkit-transition: opacity 0.3s linear;"blogging/em. Tenang saja kali ini kita mempunyai waktu untuk bersama saat malam."/p  
p style="border: 0px; font-family: 'Open Sans', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; margin: 0px 0px 1.5em; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; transition: opacity 0.3s linear; -webkit-transition: opacity 0.3s linear; color: #444444; line-height: 23.99599838256836px;" "Oh begitu—Shinyeong, kututup dulu ya telfonnya. em style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; transition: opacity 0.3s linear; -webkit-transition: opacity 0.3s linear;"Bye,"/em/p  
p style="border: 0px; font-family: 'Open Sans', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; margin: 0px 0px 1.5em; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; transition: opacity 0.3s linear; -webkit-transition: opacity 0.3s linear; color: #444444; line-height: 23.99599838256836px;" Haeyeon em style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; transition: opacity 0.3s linear; -webkit-transition: opacity 0.3s linear;"Unni/em—satu-satunya kakak perempuan yang kumiliki—mengakhiri sambungannya duluan. Aku langsung memasukkan ponselku yang em style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; transition: opacity 0.3s linear; -webkit-transition: opacity 0.3s linear;"lowbatt/em kedalam saku tasku./p  
p style="border: 0px; font-family: 'Open Sans', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; margin: 0px 0px 1.5em; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; transition: opacity 0.3s linear; -webkit-transition: opacity 0.3s linear; color: #444444; line-height: 23.99599838256836px;"Author POV/p  
p style="border: 0px; font-family: 'Open Sans', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; margin: 0px 0px 1.5em; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; transition: opacity 0.3s linear; -webkit-transition: opacity 0.3s linear; color: #444444; line-height: 23.99599838256836px;"Setelah memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku, ia memandang ke sekitar kompleks. Ia melihat ke sekelilingnya, semua itu tampak asing. Dia berpikir, apakah mungkin dia tersesat? Kim Shinyeong yang biasa dipanggil Shinyeong ini duduk di bangku seberang rumah-rumah elit yang terdapat nomor 41, 42 dan 43 di beton pagar rumah mereka./p  
p style="border: 0px; font-family: 'Open Sans', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; margin: 0px 0px 1.5em; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; transition: opacity 0.3s linear; -webkit-transition: opacity 0.3s linear; color: #444444; line-height: 23.99599838256836px;"em style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; transition: opacity 0.3s linear; -webkit-transition: opacity 0.3s linear;"Apakah ini benar daerah rumahku? Kok terasa asing?/em, batin Shinyeong./p  
p style="border: 0px; font-family: 'Open Sans', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; margin: 0px 0px 1.5em; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; transition: opacity 0.3s linear; -webkit-transition: opacity 0.3s linear; color: #444444; line-height: 23.99599838256836px;"Shinyeong mengeluarkan isi tasnya. Ia sedang mencari kertas kecil yang bertuliskan alamat rumahnya. Lalu secarik kertas keluar dari tas punggung nya. Saat hendak membacanya, angin kencang yang tak terduga menerbangkan kertas kecil yang penting bagi Shinyeong. Kertas itu melayang di langit lalu hilang tak kasat mata./p  
p style="border: 0px; font-family: 'Open Sans', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; margin: 0px 0px 1.5em; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; transition: opacity 0.3s linear; -webkit-transition: opacity 0.3s linear; color: #444444; line-height: 23.99599838256836px;""em style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; transition: opacity 0.3s linear; -webkit-transition: opacity 0.3s linear;"Ya! Aigo jinjja!/em Kertas itu tiba-tiba menghilang dan aku harus bagaiamana? Itu alamat rumahku!" gumamnya dengan kesal. Shinyeong merogoh tasnya untuk mengambil Ponsel. Akhirnya ia mendapatkannya dan ternyata batrai nya habis. Ia menutupi wajahnya. Ia mencoba mengingat alamat rumahnya. Wajar saja, Shinyeong baru pindah dari Amerika ke Seoul, dan dia masih asing dengan jalan atau daerah rumahnya. Kali ini, dia berharap agar seseorang yang tinggal di kompleks itu lewat di depannya./p  
p style="border: 0px; font-family: 'Open Sans', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; margin: 0px 0px 1.5em; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; transition: opacity 0.3s linear; -webkit-transition: opacity 0.3s linear; color: #444444; line-height: 23.99599838256836px;"20Menit.. 10Menit.. 5Menit.. Gadis ini terdiam./p  
p style="border: 0px; font-family: 'Open Sans', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; margin: 0px 0px 1.5em; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; transition: opacity 0.3s linear; -webkit-transition: opacity 0.3s linear; color: #444444; line-height: 23.99599838256836px;""em style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; transition: opacity 0.3s linear; -webkit-transition: opacity 0.3s linear;"Jinjja! /emIni masih belum terlalu malam tapi kenapa jalanan ini sepi sekali?" gerutunya dengan keras lalu menutupi wajahnya lagi./p  
p style="border: 0px; font-family: 'Open Sans', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; margin: 0px 0px 1.5em; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; transition: opacity 0.3s linear; -webkit-transition: opacity 0.3s linear; color: #444444; line-height: 23.99599838256836px;"Tiba-tiba ada yang melemparkan sesuatu kepadanya, ternyata itu sebuah jaket tebal berwarna hitam./p  
p style="border: 0px; font-family: 'Open Sans', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; margin: 0px 0px 1.5em; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; transition: opacity 0.3s linear; -webkit-transition: opacity 0.3s linear; color: #444444; line-height: 23.99599838256836px;""Baek Jiwon," panggil orang yang melemparkan jaket kepadanya itu./p  
p style="border: 0px; font-family: 'Open Sans', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; margin: 0px 0px 1.5em; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; transition: opacity 0.3s linear; -webkit-transition: opacity 0.3s linear; color: #444444; line-height: 23.99599838256836px;"Shinyeong berdiri dan memandang orang dan seragam yang ia pakai itu, "em style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; transition: opacity 0.3s linear; -webkit-transition: opacity 0.3s linear;"Nuguya?—/emapakah kita satu sekolahan?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; font-family: 'Open Sans', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; margin: 0px 0px 1.5em; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; transition: opacity 0.3s linear; -webkit-transition: opacity 0.3s linear; color: #444444; line-height: 23.99599838256836px;""em style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; transition: opacity 0.3s linear; -webkit-transition: opacity 0.3s linear;"Mianhaeyo, /emaku kira kau Baek Jiwon–temanku," jelas em style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; transition: opacity 0.3s linear; -webkit-transition: opacity 0.3s linear;"namja /emyang wajahnya masih asing bagi Shinyeong. Lalu ia mengambil jaketnya kembali dan menatap Shinyeong dari atas ke bawah./p  
p style="border: 0px; font-family: 'Open Sans', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; margin: 0px 0px 1.5em; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; transition: opacity 0.3s linear; -webkit-transition: opacity 0.3s linear; color: #444444; line-height: 23.99599838256836px;""em style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; transition: opacity 0.3s linear; -webkit-transition: opacity 0.3s linear;"Nuguya?/em" tanyanya sekali lagi dengan wajah curiga./p  
p style="border: 0px; font-family: 'Open Sans', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; margin: 0px 0px 1.5em; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; transition: opacity 0.3s linear; -webkit-transition: opacity 0.3s linear; color: #444444; line-height: 23.99599838256836px;"em style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; transition: opacity 0.3s linear; -webkit-transition: opacity 0.3s linear;"Namja/em itu kembali menatap wajah Kim Shinyeong yang memiliki wajah tirus berbentuk oval, bulu matanya yang lentik, dan bola mata coklatnya yang indah dan menawan. Wajah tersebut tidak asing dimatanya. "Park Chanyeol. Kita satu sekolahan, aku kelas 2 SMA."/p  
p style="border: 0px; font-family: 'Open Sans', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; margin: 0px 0px 1.5em; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; transition: opacity 0.3s linear; -webkit-transition: opacity 0.3s linear; color: #444444; line-height: 23.99599838256836px;"Shinyeong memandang em style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; transition: opacity 0.3s linear; -webkit-transition: opacity 0.3s linear;"namja /emyang bernama Park Chanyeol ini dari atas sampai style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; transition: opacity 0.3s linear; -webkit-transition: opacity 0.3s linear;"Bagaimana dia bisa tahu namaku?/em, tanyanya dalam hati. "Kim Shinyeong, kelas 1, Salam kenalem style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; transition: opacity 0.3s linear; -webkit-transition: opacity 0.3s linear;"sunbae/em." ucap Shinyeong sambil sedikit membungkuk. "Bagaimana em style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; transition: opacity 0.3s linear; -webkit-transition: opacity 0.3s linear;"sunbae /embisa tahu namaku?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; font-family: 'Open Sans', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; margin: 0px 0px 1.5em; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; transition: opacity 0.3s linear; -webkit-transition: opacity 0.3s linear; color: #444444; line-height: 23.99599838256836px;""em style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; transition: opacity 0.3s linear; -webkit-transition: opacity 0.3s linear;"Ne,/em salam kenal. Kau ini terkenal di sekolah dan aku sempat melihatmu saat upacara penerimaan siswa baru, jadi aku masih bisa mengingat wajahmu." jelasnya sambil mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku celananya./p  
p style="border: 0px; font-family: 'Open Sans', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; margin: 0px 0px 1.5em; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; transition: opacity 0.3s linear; -webkit-transition: opacity 0.3s linear; color: #444444; line-height: 23.99599838256836px;""Terkenal? Aku tidak mengerti. Oh, em style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; transition: opacity 0.3s linear; -webkit-transition: opacity 0.3s linear;"sunbae/em! Apakah rumahmu berada di daerah sini?" tanyanya sembari mengalihkan topik pembicaraan. Shinyeong membuat ekspresinya seakan memohon-mohon kalau Park Chanyeol tinggal di daerah yang sedang mereka tempati./p  
p style="border: 0px; font-family: 'Open Sans', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; margin: 0px 0px 1.5em; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; transition: opacity 0.3s linear; -webkit-transition: opacity 0.3s linear; color: #444444; line-height: 23.99599838256836px;""Iya, ada apa? Kau tersesat?" tanyanya. em style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; transition: opacity 0.3s linear; -webkit-transition: opacity 0.3s linear;"Sunbae ini benar-benar tau keadaanku!/em Batin Shinyeong./p  
p style="border: 0px; font-family: 'Open Sans', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; margin: 0px 0px 1.5em; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; transition: opacity 0.3s linear; -webkit-transition: opacity 0.3s linear; color: #444444; line-height: 23.99599838256836px;""Hm, aku hanya ingat rumahku bernomor 14, dan aku merasa kompleks ini dekat dengan rumahku,"/p  
p style="border: 0px; font-family: 'Open Sans', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; margin: 0px 0px 1.5em; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; transition: opacity 0.3s linear; -webkit-transition: opacity 0.3s linear; color: #444444; line-height: 23.99599838256836px;"Chanyeol menatap kesekelilingnya sambil memasang wajah dengan keningnya yang berkerut. "Nomor 14… Berarti kearah sini," katanya sambil berjalan ke arah yang berlawanan./p  
p style="border: 0px; font-family: 'Open Sans', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; margin: 0px 0px 1.5em; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; transition: opacity 0.3s linear; -webkit-transition: opacity 0.3s linear; color: #444444; line-height: 23.99599838256836px;""em style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; transition: opacity 0.3s linear; -webkit-transition: opacity 0.3s linear;"Sunbae,/em" Shinyeong tetap mengikuti kemana em style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; transition: opacity 0.3s linear; -webkit-transition: opacity 0.3s linear;"sunbae/emnya itu pergi. Tanpa sadar mereka sudah berada di seberang rumah bernomor 14. Rumah bertingkat dua itu memiliki gerbang besi yang tidak terlalu tinggi, halaman depan yang lumayan luas yang dapat dilihat dengan jelas dari segala arah, dan kolam kecil yang berada di taman. Terlihat sosok perempuan paruh baya yang keluar dari dalam rumah bernomor 14 itu. "em style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; transition: opacity 0.3s linear; -webkit-transition: opacity 0.3s linear;"Ahjumma-ssi!/em" panggil Shinyeong, em style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; transition: opacity 0.3s linear; -webkit-transition: opacity 0.3s linear;"ahjumma/em itu menoleh kearah Shinyeong, ia melambaikan tangannya dan menghampiri Shinyeong./p  
p style="border: 0px; font-family: 'Open Sans', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; margin: 0px 0px 1.5em; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; transition: opacity 0.3s linear; -webkit-transition: opacity 0.3s linear; color: #444444; line-height: 23.99599838256836px;""Shinyeong-em style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; transition: opacity 0.3s linear; -webkit-transition: opacity 0.3s linear;"ah/em, kenapa kau pulang malam sekali? Dan siapa dia?" tanya em style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; transition: opacity 0.3s linear; -webkit-transition: opacity 0.3s linear;"ahjumma/em itu yang ternyata adalah pembantu keluarga Shinyeong./p  
p style="border: 0px; font-family: 'Open Sans', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; margin: 0px 0px 1.5em; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; transition: opacity 0.3s linear; -webkit-transition: opacity 0.3s linear; color: #444444; line-height: 23.99599838256836px;""em style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; transition: opacity 0.3s linear; -webkit-transition: opacity 0.3s linear;"Ahjumma-ssi! /emSenang sekali melihatmu keluar rumah, tadinya aku lupa alamat rumahku dan hanya mengingat nomornya saja. Lalu, aku bertemu dia–em style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; transition: opacity 0.3s linear; -webkit-transition: opacity 0.3s linear;"sunbae/emku yang telah baik hati membantuku!" jelas Shinyeong dengan raut wajahnya yang kembali ceria./p  
p style="border: 0px; font-family: 'Open Sans', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; margin: 0px 0px 1.5em; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; transition: opacity 0.3s linear; -webkit-transition: opacity 0.3s linear; color: #444444; line-height: 23.99599838256836px;"em style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; transition: opacity 0.3s linear; -webkit-transition: opacity 0.3s linear;"Ahjumma/em itu hanya mengangguk-angguk sambil membawa dompet kecil di tangannya. "Mau kemana?" tanya Shinyeong ketika ia sadar kalau em style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; transition: opacity 0.3s linear; -webkit-transition: opacity 0.3s linear;"Ahjumma/em itu membawa dompet kecil keluar dari rumah./p  
p style="border: 0px; font-family: 'Open Sans', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; margin: 0px 0px 1.5em; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; transition: opacity 0.3s linear; -webkit-transition: opacity 0.3s linear; color: #444444; line-height: 23.99599838256836px;""Mau ijin pulang sebentar, besok pagi-pagi sekali sebelum orang tuamu berangkat keluar kota, saya sudah kembali." Shinyeong hanya mengangguk pelan. Kemudian ia memalingkan pandangan ke Park Chanyeol./p  
p style="border: 0px; font-family: 'Open Sans', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; margin: 0px 0px 1.5em; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; transition: opacity 0.3s linear; -webkit-transition: opacity 0.3s linear; color: #444444; line-height: 23.99599838256836px;""Sudah malam, sebaiknya kau masuk." sahut Chanyeol saat ia sadar bahwa ia sedang di perhatikan oleh Shinyeong./p  
p style="border: 0px; font-family: 'Open Sans', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; margin: 0px 0px 1.5em; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; transition: opacity 0.3s linear; -webkit-transition: opacity 0.3s linear; color: #444444; line-height: 23.99599838256836px;""Hm, em style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; transition: opacity 0.3s linear; -webkit-transition: opacity 0.3s linear;"sunbae/em bagaimana kau tahu rumah nomor 14 ada di sini?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; font-family: 'Open Sans', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; margin: 0px 0px 1.5em; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; transition: opacity 0.3s linear; -webkit-transition: opacity 0.3s linear; color: #444444; line-height: 23.99599838256836px;""Entahlah, mungkin karena aku tinggal di daerah sini dan sering jalan-jalan keluar rumah, mencari udara segar di daerah ini."/p  
p style="border: 0px; font-family: 'Open Sans', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; margin: 0px 0px 1.5em; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; transition: opacity 0.3s linear; -webkit-transition: opacity 0.3s linear; color: #444444; line-height: 23.99599838256836px;"Shinyeong mengangguk pelan, "Ok, aku masuk duluan ya. Selamat malam, em style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; transition: opacity 0.3s linear; -webkit-transition: opacity 0.3s linear;"sunbae./em Terima kasih!" ia membungkukkan badannya sekali lagi dan berlari kecil menuju rumahnya./p  
p style="border: 0px; font-family: 'Open Sans', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; margin: 0px 0px 1.5em; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; transition: opacity 0.3s linear; -webkit-transition: opacity 0.3s linear; color: #444444; line-height: 23.99599838256836px;"Park Chanyeol melihatnya Shinyeong yang berlari kecil seperti anak kecil yang terpisah dari ibunya dan akhirnya si anak kecil itu menemukan ibunya kembali. Ia menatap rambut panjangnya yang melambai-lambai tertiup angin malam, dan setiap gerak-geriknya yang seperti anak kecil. /p  
p style="border: 0px; font-family: 'Open Sans', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; margin: 0px 0px 1.5em; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; transition: opacity 0.3s linear; -webkit-transition: opacity 0.3s linear; color: #444444; line-height: 23.99599838256836px;"em style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; transition: opacity 0.3s linear; -webkit-transition: opacity 0.3s linear;"Namja/em itu tersenyum samar kemudian pergi meninggalkan tempat itu, "Dasar bodoh."/p  
p style="border: 0px; font-family: 'Open Sans', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; margin: 0px 0px 1.5em; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; transition: opacity 0.3s linear; -webkit-transition: opacity 0.3s linear; color: #444444; line-height: 23.99599838256836px;"—/p  
p style="border: 0px; font-family: 'Open Sans', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; margin: 0px 0px 1.5em; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; transition: opacity 0.3s linear; -webkit-transition: opacity 0.3s linear; color: #444444; line-height: 23.99599838256836px;"Pagi ini Kim Shinyeong berangkat sekolah dengan berjalan kaki. Cuaca pagi ini memang sangat tidak mendukung, langit mendung, pertanda akan hujan, tapi Shinyeong hanya bisa berangkat ke sekolah dengan berjalan kaki seperti biasa./p  
p style="border: 0px; font-family: 'Open Sans', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; margin: 0px 0px 1.5em; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; transition: opacity 0.3s linear; -webkit-transition: opacity 0.3s linear; color: #444444; line-height: 23.99599838256836px;"Sebelum Shinyeong sampai di sekolah, hujan pun turun, seperti dedauan gugur jatuh sedikit demi sedikit ke tanah. Ia pun berlari lebih cepat agar terhindar dari hujan deras yang akan datang sesuai ramalan dan perkiraannya sendiri. Akhirnya ia pun sampai di tempat parkir sekolahnya. Shinyeong pun merapikan seragamnya dan melihat ke arah koridor sekolah yang melewati taman yang cukup luas. Jalan untuk menuju koridor itu harus melewati taman yang terbuka dan sekarang hujan semakin deras, dan ia lupa membawa payung. Betapa sialnya ia harus menunggu hujan reda./p  
p style="border: 0px; font-family: 'Open Sans', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; margin: 0px 0px 1.5em; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; transition: opacity 0.3s linear; -webkit-transition: opacity 0.3s linear; color: #444444; line-height: 23.99599838256836px;"Tempat itu semakin sepi, tapi hujan belum reda dan pelajaran dimulai 10Menit lagi. Bagi Shinyeong itu waktu yang sedikit. Ia pun nekat berlari menuju kelasnya. Ditengah-tengah perjalanannya, ia merasa ada seseorang yang menahan pundaknya. Saat itu juga, ada Park Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba berdiri di sebelahnya dengan membawa dua payung./p  
p style="border: 0px; font-family: 'Open Sans', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; margin: 0px 0px 1.5em; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; transition: opacity 0.3s linear; -webkit-transition: opacity 0.3s linear; color: #444444; line-height: 23.99599838256836px;""Chanyeol em style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; transition: opacity 0.3s linear; -webkit-transition: opacity 0.3s linear;"sunbae!/em" Kim Shinyeong tak sadar akan kehadiran em style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; transition: opacity 0.3s linear; -webkit-transition: opacity 0.3s linear;"namja/em itu, ia memandang Chanyeol yang sama sekali tak memandangnya./p  
p style="border: 0px; font-family: 'Open Sans', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; margin: 0px 0px 1.5em; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; transition: opacity 0.3s linear; -webkit-transition: opacity 0.3s linear; color: #444444; line-height: 23.99599838256836px;""Pakailah ini dan cepatlah masuk ke kelasmu sebelum terlambat." Kata em style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; transition: opacity 0.3s linear; -webkit-transition: opacity 0.3s linear;"namja/em itu sambil menyodorkan payung berwarna putih transparan. Setelah Shinyeong mengambil payung itu dari tangan em style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; transition: opacity 0.3s linear; -webkit-transition: opacity 0.3s linear;"sunbae/emnya, Chanyeol langsung berlari duluan menuju koridor sekolah./p  
p style="border: 0px; font-family: 'Open Sans', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; margin: 0px 0px 1.5em; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; transition: opacity 0.3s linear; -webkit-transition: opacity 0.3s linear; color: #444444; line-height: 23.99599838256836px;"Seketika, ia memandang Chanyeol yang selalu berbuat sesuatu yang tak terduga./p  
p style="border: 0px; font-family: 'Open Sans', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; margin: 0px 0px 1.5em; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; transition: opacity 0.3s linear; -webkit-transition: opacity 0.3s linear; color: #444444; line-height: 23.99599838256836px;"Shinyeong pun berjalan menuju koridor, ia pun menggoyang-goyang payung itu untuk mengeringkannya dan membawanya masuk ke kelasnya. Untungnya, dia belum terlambat. Shinyeong pun bergegas duduk di bangku nya–seperti biasa–disebelah sahabatnya. Shinyeong melihat sahabatnya itu sedang membaca sebuah majalah, ternyata majalah itu adalah Majalah Sekolah tahun lalu./p  
p style="border: 0px; font-family: 'Open Sans', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; margin: 0px 0px 1.5em; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; transition: opacity 0.3s linear; -webkit-transition: opacity 0.3s linear; color: #444444; line-height: 23.99599838256836px;""Yeon Ji.. Bolehkah kupinjam majalah itu?" tanya Shinyeong./p  
p style="border: 0px; font-family: 'Open Sans', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; margin: 0px 0px 1.5em; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; transition: opacity 0.3s linear; -webkit-transition: opacity 0.3s linear; color: #444444; line-height: 23.99599838256836px;""Boleh.. Ini," jawab temannya, ia pun menyerahkan majalah itu pada Shinyeong./p  
p style="border: 0px; font-family: 'Open Sans', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; margin: 0px 0px 1.5em; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; transition: opacity 0.3s linear; -webkit-transition: opacity 0.3s linear; color: #444444; line-height: 23.99599838256836px;"Halaman demi halaman silih berganti, akhirnya ia tiba di halaman 'em style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; transition: opacity 0.3s linear; -webkit-transition: opacity 0.3s linear;"The King Profile/em' dan 'em style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; transition: opacity 0.3s linear; -webkit-transition: opacity 0.3s linear;"The Queen Profile/em' ia pun terkaget setelah melihat foto yang terletak di halaman em style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; transition: opacity 0.3s linear; -webkit-transition: opacity 0.3s linear;"The King Profile/em. Ternyata, yang ada di halaman itu adalah em style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; transition: opacity 0.3s linear; -webkit-transition: opacity 0.3s linear;"namja /em yang kemarin dan tadi bertemu dengan Shinyeong, Park Chanyeol./p  
p style="border: 0px; font-family: 'Open Sans', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; margin: 0px 0px 1.5em; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; transition: opacity 0.3s linear; -webkit-transition: opacity 0.3s linear; color: #444444; line-height: 23.99599838256836px;"strong style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; transition: opacity 0.3s linear; -webkit-transition: opacity 0.3s linear;"Kim Shinyeong POV/strong/p  
p style="border: 0px; font-family: 'Open Sans', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; margin: 0px 0px 1.5em; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; transition: opacity 0.3s linear; -webkit-transition: opacity 0.3s linear; color: #444444; line-height: 23.99599838256836px;"Ternyata, yang ada di profil ini adalah si em style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; transition: opacity 0.3s linear; -webkit-transition: opacity 0.3s linear;"sunbae/em bernama Park Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol, Lahir November 27. em style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; transition: opacity 0.3s linear; -webkit-transition: opacity 0.3s linear;"Spesialist/em, bisa main Drum, Djembe, Gitar dan Bass. Dia juga bisa nge-rapp. Di foto-fotonya dia sering di kelilingi banyak em style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; transition: opacity 0.3s linear; -webkit-transition: opacity 0.3s linear;"yeoja/em, dan hanya ada satu foto em style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; transition: opacity 0.3s linear; -webkit-transition: opacity 0.3s linear;"selfie/emnya bersama seorang em style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; transition: opacity 0.3s linear; -webkit-transition: opacity 0.3s linear;"namja/em./p  
p style="border: 0px; font-family: 'Open Sans', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; margin: 0px 0px 1.5em; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; transition: opacity 0.3s linear; -webkit-transition: opacity 0.3s linear; color: #444444; line-height: 23.99599838256836px;""Yeonji,"/p  
p style="border: 0px; font-family: 'Open Sans', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; margin: 0px 0px 1.5em; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; transition: opacity 0.3s linear; -webkit-transition: opacity 0.3s linear; color: #444444; line-height: 23.99599838256836px;""Ya?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; font-family: 'Open Sans', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; margin: 0px 0px 1.5em; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; transition: opacity 0.3s linear; -webkit-transition: opacity 0.3s linear; color: #444444; line-height: 23.99599838256836px;""Disebelah Chanyeol em style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; transition: opacity 0.3s linear; -webkit-transition: opacity 0.3s linear;"sunbae/em ini siapa?" tanyaku sambil menunjukan foto yang kumaksud./p  
p style="border: 0px; font-family: 'Open Sans', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; margin: 0px 0px 1.5em; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; transition: opacity 0.3s linear; -webkit-transition: opacity 0.3s linear; color: #444444; line-height: 23.99599838256836px;""Oh ini.. Ini Baekhyun em style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; transition: opacity 0.3s linear; -webkit-transition: opacity 0.3s linear;"sunbae./em Dia adalah sahabat Chanyeol em style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; transition: opacity 0.3s linear; -webkit-transition: opacity 0.3s linear;"sunbae /emsejak kecil, Ada apa?" jawab Yeonji sambil menjelaskan semua yang ia tahu tentang Baekhyun./p  
p style="border: 0px; font-family: 'Open Sans', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; margin: 0px 0px 1.5em; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; transition: opacity 0.3s linear; -webkit-transition: opacity 0.3s linear; color: #444444; line-height: 23.99599838256836px;"em style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; transition: opacity 0.3s linear; -webkit-transition: opacity 0.3s linear;"Kurasa, wajah sunbae ini tidak asing./em/p  
p style="border: 0px; font-family: 'Open Sans', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; margin: 0px 0px 1.5em; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; transition: opacity 0.3s linear; -webkit-transition: opacity 0.3s linear; color: #444444; line-height: 23.99599838256836px;"Aku menggeleng, lalu mengalihkan pandangan dari majalah itu ke ponselku yang tidakku nyalakan. Aku menatap ponselku dengan tatapan menerawang. Mendengarkan setiap hiruk-pikuk kelasnya yang tidak asing, ocehan Yeonji yang tak jauh dari kata em style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; transition: opacity 0.3s linear; -webkit-transition: opacity 0.3s linear;"sunbae/em, dan menikmati keadaannya dengan pikiran kosongnya./p  
p style="border: 0px; font-family: 'Open Sans', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; margin: 0px 0px 1.5em; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; transition: opacity 0.3s linear; -webkit-transition: opacity 0.3s linear; color: #444444; line-height: 23.99599838256836px;""Park Chanyeol em style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; transition: opacity 0.3s linear; -webkit-transition: opacity 0.3s linear;"sunbae!"/em/p  
p style="border: 0px; font-family: 'Open Sans', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; margin: 0px 0px 1.5em; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; transition: opacity 0.3s linear; -webkit-transition: opacity 0.3s linear; color: #444444; line-height: 23.99599838256836px;""em style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; transition: opacity 0.3s linear; -webkit-transition: opacity 0.3s linear;"Whoa, /emBaekhyun em style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; transition: opacity 0.3s linear; -webkit-transition: opacity 0.3s linear;"sunbae!/em"/p  
p style="border: 0px; font-family: 'Open Sans', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; margin: 0px 0px 1.5em; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; transition: opacity 0.3s linear; -webkit-transition: opacity 0.3s linear; color: #444444; line-height: 23.99599838256836px;""Chanyeol em style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; transition: opacity 0.3s linear; -webkit-transition: opacity 0.3s linear;"sunbae /emkeren sekali!"/p  
p style="border: 0px; font-family: 'Open Sans', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; margin: 0px 0px 1.5em; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; transition: opacity 0.3s linear; -webkit-transition: opacity 0.3s linear; color: #444444; line-height: 23.99599838256836px;""Jongdae em style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; transition: opacity 0.3s linear; -webkit-transition: opacity 0.3s linear;"oppa /emyang terbaik!"/p  
p style="border: 0px; font-family: 'Open Sans', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; margin: 0px 0px 1.5em; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; transition: opacity 0.3s linear; -webkit-transition: opacity 0.3s linear; color: #444444; line-height: 23.99599838256836px;"Seruan beberapa anak perempuan di kelasku–termasuk yeonji– tiba-tiba mengisi kembali suasana em style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; transition: opacity 0.3s linear; -webkit-transition: opacity 0.3s linear;"absurd/em yang sedang menghantuiku beberapa menit yang lalu, seruan mereka langsung meledak ketika Chanyeol dan Baekhyun em style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; transition: opacity 0.3s linear; -webkit-transition: opacity 0.3s linear;"sunbae/em berjalan melewati kelasku. Aku hanya tetap duduk di bangkuku dan menoleh ke arah pintu kelas yang terbuka. Mereka berjalan bersebelahan dan diikuti oleh temannya yang lainnya. Aku heran, kenapa mereka–teman-temanku yang perempuan–sepertinya sangat tergila-gila kepada Chanyeol dan Baekhyun em style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; transition: opacity 0.3s linear; -webkit-transition: opacity 0.3s linear;"sunbae./em/p  
p style="border: 0px; font-family: 'Open Sans', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; margin: 0px 0px 1.5em; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; transition: opacity 0.3s linear; -webkit-transition: opacity 0.3s linear; color: #444444; line-height: 23.99599838256836px;"Tanpa kusadari, hanya aku dan tiga em style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; transition: opacity 0.3s linear; -webkit-transition: opacity 0.3s linear;"yeoja/em lainnya yang masih tetap di tempat semula dan tidak histeris seperti yang lainnya. Apa mungkin mereka memang menganggap em style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; transition: opacity 0.3s linear; -webkit-transition: opacity 0.3s linear;"sunbae/em itu keren atau tampan, tetapi mereka tidak tertarik? Entahlah. Hal seperti ini seharusnya tidak perlu dipikirkan./p  
p style="border: 0px; font-family: 'Open Sans', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; margin: 0px 0px 1.5em; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; transition: opacity 0.3s linear; -webkit-transition: opacity 0.3s linear; color: #444444; line-height: 23.99599838256836px;""Ah, sayang sekali mereka sudah punya pacar!"/p  
p style="border: 0px; font-family: 'Open Sans', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; margin: 0px 0px 1.5em; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; transition: opacity 0.3s linear; -webkit-transition: opacity 0.3s linear; color: #444444; line-height: 23.99599838256836px;"strong style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; transition: opacity 0.3s linear; -webkit-transition: opacity 0.3s linear;"Kim Shinyeong POV END/strong/p  
p style="border: 0px; font-family: 'Open Sans', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; margin: 0px 0px 1.5em; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; transition: opacity 0.3s linear; -webkit-transition: opacity 0.3s linear; color: #444444; line-height: 23.99599838256836px;"—/p  
p style="border: 0px; font-family: 'Open Sans', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; margin: 0px 0px 1.5em; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; transition: opacity 0.3s linear; -webkit-transition: opacity 0.3s linear; color: #444444; line-height: 23.99599838256836px;" Semua pelajaran pun telah berakhir. Ratusan anak keluar bersamaan dari kelas masing-masing, termasuk Shinyeong dan Yeonji yang keluar bersamaan. Shinyeong pun melambaikan tangan ke Yeonji yang sudah pulang duluan, setelah itu Shinyeong berjalan melewati taman sekolah yang besar dan langsung terisi penuh oleh banyak siswa lainnya yang sedang duduk dan berkumpul diatas taman besar beralas pasir hijau itu./p  
p style="border: 0px; font-family: 'Open Sans', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; margin: 0px 0px 1.5em; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; transition: opacity 0.3s linear; -webkit-transition: opacity 0.3s linear; color: #444444; line-height: 23.99599838256836px;"Ekor matanya mendapati Chanyeol em style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; transition: opacity 0.3s linear; -webkit-transition: opacity 0.3s linear;"sunbae/em yang sedang berjalan dan memasang em style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; transition: opacity 0.3s linear; -webkit-transition: opacity 0.3s linear;"earphone/emdengan membawa tas dan gitarnya yang tanpa disadari berada di sebelahnya./p  
p style="border: 0px; font-family: 'Open Sans', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; margin: 0px 0px 1.5em; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; transition: opacity 0.3s linear; -webkit-transition: opacity 0.3s linear; color: #444444; line-height: 23.99599838256836px;""em style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; transition: opacity 0.3s linear; -webkit-transition: opacity 0.3s linear;"Sunbae!/em" sapa Shinyeong sambil menepuk bahu Chanyeol seperti orang yang sudah saling akrab./p  
p style="border: 0px; font-family: 'Open Sans', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; margin: 0px 0px 1.5em; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; transition: opacity 0.3s linear; -webkit-transition: opacity 0.3s linear; color: #444444; line-height: 23.99599838256836px;"Chanyeol melepaskan em style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; transition: opacity 0.3s linear; -webkit-transition: opacity 0.3s linear;"earphone /em dari telinganya lalu menoleh kearah Shinyeong. Angin sore dengan sekejap mengibaskan rambut Chanyeol dan Shinyeong. Shinyeong terdiam. Ia melihat kearah Chanyeol yang sedang menatapnya dengan mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Rambut Chanyeol yang pendek melambai-lambai tertiup angin, senyum kecilnya yang samar-samar, dan alisnya yang terangkat satu membuatnya terlihat seperti pangeran di mata Shinyeong./p  
p style="border: 0px; font-family: 'Open Sans', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; margin: 0px 0px 1.5em; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; transition: opacity 0.3s linear; -webkit-transition: opacity 0.3s linear; color: #444444; line-height: 23.99599838256836px;"em style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; transition: opacity 0.3s linear; -webkit-transition: opacity 0.3s linear;"Tapi, kenapa wajah Chanyeol Sunbae sepertinya kusut sekali? Apa yang sebelumnya ia pikirkan?/em/p  
p style="border: 0px; font-family: 'Open Sans', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; margin: 0px 0px 1.5em; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; transition: opacity 0.3s linear; -webkit-transition: opacity 0.3s linear; color: #444444; line-height: 23.99599838256836px;""Ah, em style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; transition: opacity 0.3s linear; -webkit-transition: opacity 0.3s linear;"sunbae/em, Terima Kasih untuk yang kemarin! Kalau tidak ada em style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; transition: opacity 0.3s linear; -webkit-transition: opacity 0.3s linear;"sunbae/em, pasti aku tidak akan bisa pulang." seru Shinyeong seraya sadar dari lamunannya./p  
p style="border: 0px; font-family: 'Open Sans', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; margin: 0px 0px 1.5em; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; transition: opacity 0.3s linear; -webkit-transition: opacity 0.3s linear; color: #444444; line-height: 23.99599838256836px;""Hm, Sama-sama. Memang sudah kewajiban kita untuk saling membantu orang lain bukan?" Kali ini Chanyeol benar-benar tersenyum. Wajahnya menjadi ceria, berbeda drastis dari yang sebelumnya Shinyeong lihat./p  
p style="border: 0px; font-family: 'Open Sans', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; margin: 0px 0px 1.5em; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; transition: opacity 0.3s linear; -webkit-transition: opacity 0.3s linear; color: #444444; line-height: 23.99599838256836px;"Shinyeong mengangguk, ia heran kenapa raut Chanyeol tiba-tiba kembali ceria. "em style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; transition: opacity 0.3s linear; -webkit-transition: opacity 0.3s linear;"Sunbae,/emapa yang sedang kau dengarkan?" tanyanya sambil menunjuk earphone yang bergelantungan itu./p  
p style="border: 0px; font-family: 'Open Sans', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; margin: 0px 0px 1.5em; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; transition: opacity 0.3s linear; -webkit-transition: opacity 0.3s linear; color: #444444; line-height: 23.99599838256836px;""Jazzyfact – Always Awake." jawabnya, ia memalingkan pandangannya ke ipod yang sedari tadi berada di saku celananya./p  
p style="border: 0px; font-family: 'Open Sans', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; margin: 0px 0px 1.5em; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; transition: opacity 0.3s linear; -webkit-transition: opacity 0.3s linear; color: #444444; line-height: 23.99599838256836px;""Aa–" belum tuntas kesempatan Shinyeong untuk berbicara, tiba-tiba saja ada seseorang yang memalingkan perhatiannya dan Chanyeol./p  
p style="border: 0px; font-family: 'Open Sans', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; margin: 0px 0px 1.5em; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; transition: opacity 0.3s linear; -webkit-transition: opacity 0.3s linear; color: #444444; line-height: 23.99599838256836px;""Park Chanyeol!" seru seorang em style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; transition: opacity 0.3s linear; -webkit-transition: opacity 0.3s linear;"yeoja/em yang terlihat sedang berjalan kearah Shinyeong dan Chanyeol. em style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; transition: opacity 0.3s linear; -webkit-transition: opacity 0.3s linear;"Yeoja /emitu sepertinya bukan siswa dari sekolah Chanyeol dan Shinyeong. Ia mengenakan pakaian yang terkesan em style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; transition: opacity 0.3s linear; -webkit-transition: opacity 0.3s linear;"casual/em. Ia memiliki wajah yang tirus, matanya lumayan besar dan bulat, rambutnya berwarna kuning kecoklatan yang dikucir kuda, em style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; transition: opacity 0.3s linear; -webkit-transition: opacity 0.3s linear;"make up/em nya sangat biasa dan pakaiannya berpadu warna antara merah muda dan putih. em style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; transition: opacity 0.3s linear; -webkit-transition: opacity 0.3s linear;"Yeoja/em itu melambai-lambaikan tangannya kepada Chanyeol./p  
p style="border: 0px; font-family: 'Open Sans', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; margin: 0px 0px 1.5em; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; transition: opacity 0.3s linear; -webkit-transition: opacity 0.3s linear; color: #444444; line-height: 23.99599838256836px;""Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini, bodoh?!" seru Chanyeol. Kemudian ia menutupi wajahnya dengan tangannya./p  
p style="border: 0px; font-family: 'Open Sans', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; margin: 0px 0px 1.5em; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; transition: opacity 0.3s linear; -webkit-transition: opacity 0.3s linear; color: #444444; line-height: 23.99599838256836px;"em style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; transition: opacity 0.3s linear; -webkit-transition: opacity 0.3s linear;"Yeoja/em itu berhenti ketika ia sudah berada di hadapan Chanyeol dan Shinyeong. Sua memandanginya bingung sedangkan Chanyeol masih menutup wajahnya. Ia melihat kearah Shinyeong, dan tiba-tiba raut wajahnya berubah. "Ah, Kim Shinyeong? em style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; transition: opacity 0.3s linear; -webkit-transition: opacity 0.3s linear;"Long time no see,/em"/p  
p style="border: 0px; font-family: 'Open Sans', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; margin: 0px 0px 1.5em; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; transition: opacity 0.3s linear; -webkit-transition: opacity 0.3s linear; color: #444444; line-height: 23.99599838256836px; text-align: center;"strong style="border: 0px; font-family: inherit; font-style: inherit; margin: 0px; outline: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; transition: opacity 0.3s linear; -webkit-transition: opacity 0.3s linear;"To be continued…/strong/p 


End file.
